The safe destruction of chemical weapons has been an ongoing effort for many years. In the United States, permanent facilities have been built in several locations to dispose of stockpiles. However, chemical weapons are located in many countries around the world and permanent facilities are often impractical, if not impossible, to build in these locations.
Thus, a need exists for a chemical weapon disposal system and process that is portable and capable of being deployed and set up in temporary locations to demilitarize a range of bulk liquid chemical agents.